


future hibari-san can't be this pretty!?

by smnthsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Biting, Blushy Tsuna bc fuck yeah, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purely Consensual, Rimming, Slightly - Freeform, Slightly Depressed but Horny Tsuna, Teasing, Tender Sex, Thank god for that, bc this is kyoya we're talking about, i just want tsuna to get Wrecked, if u squint, is this underage??, probably, sigh big cock kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: He was a bit embarrassed to accept the fact that he finds a guy beautiful, and more so of the fact that he finds Hibari Kyoya beautiful. He will definitely take this opinion to his grave.---aka where Tsuna lost his virginity to TYL Kyoya because why the fuck not?
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, TYL Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	future hibari-san can't be this pretty!?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm pretty sure this is underage so if that is not your Tea, please get out, and rethink your life choices. just kidding (i'm not) but yeah, if you're iffy about the 12-ish years difference then please exit this fic.
> 
> :)
> 
> for others who wants this Badly, enjoy this fic to your heart's content <3

When Tsuna, 14, saw the 26 year old Hibari Kyoya from the future, saving them from Blackspell, well, needless to say, he was mesmerized. 

He always thought that Hibari Kyoya was beautiful. The term handsome never fits the bill. The skylark has this grace whenever he moved, his voice cold yet unyielding from the face of chaos in front of him, his blue eyes sharp and focused on the target before him.

Although he _was_ a bit embarrassed to accept the fact that he finds a guy beautiful, and more so of the fact that he finds Hibari Kyoya beautiful. He will definitely take this opinion to his grave.

That's what he thinks for the 16-year old Hibari Kyoya but upon seeing future Kyoya… Well, Tsuna was still reeling of the fact that Kyoya just set a new standard for being beautiful. Hell, the man was _gorgeous!_ Tsuna literally had to pinch himself secretly to stop himself from screaming internally when future Kyoya talked to him, put his attention on him.

Tsuna was already questioning his sexuality since he was surrounded by questionably handsome men 24/7 ever since he got into this mafia business. But now, he feels like he already accepted the fact he's totally gay just because of future Kyoya's looks.

Thinking that, Tsuna screamed into the palm of his hands, hiding his embarrassed expression and teary eyes. 

_Snap out of it, Tsuna! You can't get a crush on Hibari-san's future self! That's extremely rude and wrong! Stop staring at his face whenever you're training with him!_ The brunet scolded himself internally, feeling his whole body combust just reliving their training earlier. It was hard, both emotionally, and _physically,_ this is Kyoya we are talking about, but also emotionally stressing for Tsuna because he literally cannot focus on anything that Kyoya is teaching him when he keeps staring (read: admiring) just by looking at the older man's face.

Currently, Tsuna is experiencing his usual inner turmoil in the training room alone. He managed to convince Hayato that he wants to train alone, even though he knows his excuses aren't convincing, the latter let him go with a worried look but smiling.

It was the only place where he could think. To not be bothered by anyone. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends, and very glad that they are here for him but he missed those times where he's alone and had all the time in the world just to think and relish the peace and quiet.

Tsuna wondered if his future self ever experienced peace and quiet around this chaotic family that he has? Then he paused, eyes up on the bright metallic ceiling.

He wondered if his future self finally experienced peace in his death.

If Tsuna has to be honest, he wasn't entirely surprised to find himself dead after ten years. Yes, he did react strongly to it, after all, what would you react knowing you're dead at the pinnacle of your youth? Rather than being sad about it, he's mad at himself for dying so easily. To a bullet no less! Did future Reborn suck at teaching? How could he die to such a stupid way!? He has an intuition and anything!

He was entirely frustrated and irritated at how he died.

Sighing, and thinking that this was enough overthinking for one night. Tsuna started to stand up from the floor, his ass entirely numb and cold, when all of a sudden the metal doors slid open.

Tsuna thought he was caught lying by Hayato and was about to apologize when it was the man he had been thinking all this time.

 _Holy shit. Why is Hibari-san here!?_ He shrieked internally as his body went rigid when Kyoya turned to him, eyes blank.

Tsuna's breath hitched, and instantly felt his cheeks (and possibly his entire body) go red.

This Hibari-san was in his black and purple yukata all loosely worn like he just dressed himself on a whim, hence the slightly exposed chest and pale skin is _everywhere._ And it drove Tsuna insane because how can one man have so much sex appeal? What would his fangirls (and boys) from ten years ago do if they see Kyoya like this?

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Kyoya questioned. His cool voice piercing through the tense atmosphere between them.

Tsuna watched how the older man studied him, almost like a damn specimen on display. He can't say he didn't like the attention though but most importantly, his eyes wandered over the strong forearms that are casually folded in front of Kyoya's body.

He felt his throat go dry before averting his eyes quickly. "J-Just thinking… and stuff." Tsuna wants to punch himself from adding the end part. _What would you do if Hibari-san thinks you're doing something unsightly!? Have some dignity, Tsuna!_ He shouted at himself.

"Thinking." Kyoya repeated, eyebrows raised and there was that amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Tsuna sweats but nods as an affirmation. 

"You do know we have early training tomorrow, right?" 

_Fuck._ Tsuna thought, now sweating buckets. He actually forgot about it. It completely slipped his mind! He frantically looked around for a wall clock but none was found. 

Sensing his problem, Kyoya said, "It's 1 am, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have less than five hours before our training." He has that demeaning tone and Tsuna felt guilty for forgetting.

So Tsuna bowed slightly, "sorry… I completely forgot." He murmured the apology.

There was complete silence and Tsuna was about to raise his head until he heard footsteps approaching him. His eyes widened when he saw gray house slippers on the floor, it was close to him, inside his personal bubble which was very surprising. Tsuna quickly looked up and felt his heart go to his throat when Kyoya was _extremely_ close to him.

Tsuna managed to keep the shriek in but a gasp slipped out, and a foot stepping back from the sudden closeness of the beautiful man in front of him. 

Kyoya was just looking at him, not bothered that Tsuna stepped slightly away but rather amused, this time the corner of his lips quirked up. 

The smirk only made things hotter for Tsuna, he quickly looked away, willing his blush to fade away before Kyoya noticed something different.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "Hi-Hibari-san! What—"

"Come with me." Kyoya suddenly said, well, more like demanded.

The sudden order made Tsuna blink in surprise. His reaction completely gone but replaced with bafflement. He tilted his head, completely confused, "what?" He said, frowning.

"I am sure you heard me the first time, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya scoffed, glaring slightly to the brunet with his smirk gone. 

The older man didn't wait for Tsuna's reply, he turned away, walking ahead with his back straight and atmosphere aloof. _Yet he asked me to come with him,_ Tsuna thought and felt a bit giddy about the matter. He held back the keening feeling inside him and quickly followed Kyoya's steps.

The corridor was dark with little light from small bulbs. It was completely eerie that no matter how many times Tsuna had been awake in this time of night, it still sends shivers down his body. Or possibly, he's just cold. So he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to preserve heat.

While walking, Tsuna's eyes wandered over Kyoya's wide back because of the dark corridor, it's almost like the older man is a phantom with a stark pale skin and beating heart. He let himself stare openly in the dark, memorizing the rigid lines of Kyoya's wide shoulders, and thin waist. The way this older Kyoya walks with the same grace when he was a teen, and the same aloof atmosphere that he brings everywhere he goes.

Tsuna bites his lower lip, letting his flushed face warm his entire body.

Before he notices it, Kyoya has brought him to the older man's area in the building. Which is quite alarming, and interesting because Tsuna has been curious what it was like in this Japanese-styled room with its own zen garden too. They stepped inside, and Tsuna quietly walked to the garden, the moon hanging up above and it was a refreshing change to breath in the cold air of Namimori.

While gazing up on the moon, Tsuna didn't notice how Kyoya looked at him from head to toe. After a moment, he looked away to get tea for the both of them.

"Hibari-san! How did you even manage to get a garden underground, anyways?" Tsuna asked, sitting on the wooden floor, his feet swaying above the grass that felt so real like they weren't underground at all!

Kyoya came back with a tray that consists of a pot of tea, two cups, and a plate of different colored mochis. He placed the tray next to Tsuna and sat next to it, humming at the question. 

"I have my ways." He replied curtly.

Expecting this, Tsuna merely laughed and quickly stopped Kyoya for his next action. "Ah! Hibari-san, please let me—you're the one who requested of me to come here anyways." He said, smiling to Kyoya, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's precisely why I'm the one serving tea. I invited you." Kyoya argued back.

Tsuna punched the fleeting butterflies inside his stomach of the thought that Kyoya _invited_ him, not demanded or ordered to. He won't lie when he felt his smile grow wider and braved his way through on taking the pot of tea from Kyoya's slender fingers.

"Let me have this, Hibari-san." He stated, a tone that says no room for argument.

Well, it's not like Kyoya has plans on arguing since the latter is already pouring them tea at the moment. He watched Tsuna's clumsy yet proper etiquette. He stared at the brunet's serene and satisfied expression when he was done and sat properly again, smiling to Kyoya.

Kyoya stared at that smile too. 

"Even your future self… He was always the one who poured tea, even though he was the guest." He uttered. His gaze lingering on the steam of tea then moves to meet Tsuna's surprised gaze.

"E-Eh… Is that so? A bad habit that I need to break huh?" Tsuna laughed quietly, a bit embarrassed.

Kyoya shook his head. He took his cup, and sipped. "No need. You only do it with me anyways, and I, for one, am used to your weird quirks." He huffed.

 _Why can't I tell if this was an insult or not?_ Tsuna sweat dropped, not entirely sure what to reply to that. He played with his fingers, eyes not leaving the starry night sky for the fear that he might oogle the beautiful man next to him again. He was thankful that there was a tray between them or else he won't be able to stop himself from touching that pale skin, and long strong limbs…

Tsuna blinked, his face hot and glared to the sky. _Stop thinking unnecessary things,_ Tsuna! He screamed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Are you not curious?" Kyoya asked.

That seemed to snap Tsuna out of his inner turmoil, "curious about what?" He replied.

"Your future self."

Tsuna hummed, thinking about it for a moment. In truth, he never really bothered about his future self so much. He never asked questions nor let anyone know what his future self does in this time. After all, it is _himself_ but looking at it, his future self is dumb for forcing his friends to live on without him. It was utterly selfish! 

Sensing Tsuna's inner turmoil, Kyoya placed his cup on the tray with a light clank into the silent night air but it was enough to snap Tsuna out from his little reverie. 

"You're distressed. No, more or less, mad at your future self." Kyoya pointed out, eyes narrowed towards Tsuna.

The stare left Tsuna's skin blazing and he hurriedly looked down on his knees. He hopes that the lack of light is enough to hide his flustered expression. "Er… Well… How do I say this…" He laughed quietly, embarrassed. "I-I don't really see much of a point… Of knowing about me in the future. I'm—I mean, _he's_ dead. He died because he was dumb enough to walk into a trap specially laid out for him. He hurt a lot of people… Yamamoto-kun's dad… Hell, maybe I even brought okaa-san's death to her. I really don't need to know anything else about him." 

Which is the truth, Tsuna doesn't need to know how much of a failure he was in this future. He doesn't need to keep reminding him that so many died because of him. He doesn't need to keep remembering that Reborn _died,_ the first person who believed in him, and had the patience to teach him, because his future self couldn't do anything. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tsuna unclenched his fists. "I am still weak. So he is too." He murmured.

"Your future self isn't weak," Kyoya started, "compared to the other herbivores. Don't be mistaken." 

Tsuna shook his head. This time, he met Kyoya's sharp, and cobalt eyes. It shines under the light of the illusion moon, and it looks like molten silver as long as Tsuna stares longer. "I am weak, Hibari-san. My future self is too, if he couldn't protect this family that he had." He stated.

The older man stared, his gaze was starting to dig on Tsuna's skin as if he's searching for something that Tsuna's doesn't have. Suddenly feeling insecure, Tsuna let his hand rub against his exposed arm, warming it up for no apparent reason. He doesn't notice the way Kyoya watched him as he does that.

"What if I told you that your future self has to die, to save this future?" Kyoya suggested. Now, and so coyly, he tilted his head to the side, revealing his pale neck, and slightly covered shoulder.

His eyes pinned Tsuna on the spot, and he felt that even his breaths were being counted. His fingers itched, and the low heat in his belly started to grow.

"I-I would say t-that—" Tsuna swallowed audibly, and looked away when Kyoya _most definitely_ watched in amusement as he found his words, "that—uhm—my future self will be extremely s-selfish…" _Does that even make sense?_ He screamed internally.

"Oh? Why is that?"

_Oh my god, Hibari-san you're going to be the death of me! _The brunet thought, and licked his lips, trying to calm himself down, also the growing erection he's feeling just from being stared down by the most beautiful man inside this room at the moment.__

__Tsuna breathes out, eyes looking anywhere but the man in front of him. "T-To fake his own death… without telling anyone—t-that's painful. Be-Because _everyone_ mourned for him, they lost a friend, and he… he didn't tell them that i-it was fake! T-That he's actually, y-you know…" He stammered. He couldn't even understand a word he's saying! Kyoya's staring was literally melting him, and his brain!_ _

__When Tsuna was at the end of his wits, and was about to call out Kyoya from his too-much staring, when the older man planted a hand in the center of the little table, almost knocking out the tray set, to lean over, into Tsuna’s space._ _

__Kyoya was so close, too close, _intimately close._ He was starting to blur in Tsuna's eyes, and he should stop the latter, whatever it is he's planning to do. But he couldn't._ _

__He wouldn't._ _

__So when Kyoya stopped, with so, so little space between him, and Tsuna's lips. Their breaths fanning on each other's mouth, and noses brushing at each other. Tsuna stared down to Kyoya's lips, so perfect, just like the entirety of Hibari Kyoya. He quickly looked away when he was caught staring, earning himself a knowing smirk from the latter._ _

__The smirk only did _so much_ on the unbearable heat in Tsuna's stomach._ _

__"H-Hibari-san—" Tsuna gasped when there was a cold hand on the back of his neck, not pushing, just there, and the thumb that kept teasing itself inside Tsuna's shirt._ _

__"Just say no, and I'll stop." Kyoya whispered with that insatiable low voice, and lips now pressing against Tsuna's round cheek. It was gentle, soft, as if Kyoya was holding a lover instead of a friend, the younger self of this timeline._ _

__True to his words, Kyoya didn't do anything else but tease his thumb under Tsuna's collar, and his lips brushing, and kissing Tsuna's cheeks, eyelids, but never close enough to his mouth. He knows he was being given an option here. An option to go far down into the rabbit hole, or back up the reality of life._ _

__And, well, Tsuna doesn't want to go back yet in the real world. What's bad in seeing this temptation?_ _

__So, making up his mind, Tsuna shakingly brought his hand on the exposed neck of the other. His fingers moving slowly against the warm skin, so in contrast to Kyoya's cold hands, and letting it roam around Kyoya's neck. He noticed the way Kyoya held his breath in, as if he didn't want to scare Tsuna away._ _

__Tsuna sighed softly, eyes half lidded as he suggested, "Hibari-san… Is it not comfortable to have yourself—perched over like this?" Another way of saying, _come closer, come a bit more closer.__ _

__This time Kyoya snapped his eyes to meet Tsuna's. His gaze was dark, and hot, and ultimately so intimidating that Tsuna should be afraid but all he could feel, and think is how he badly wanted to have those eyes staring at him like this, full of lust, and the need to _ruin.__ _

__"Do you even know what you're saying yes to?" Kyoya asked, voice leveled._ _

__Tsuna digs his blunt fingernails on the skin, and feels the goosebumps all over Kyoya's shoulder blade. He hides a satisfied smirk. "I have a… few ideas." He whispered._ _

__"A _few_ ideas." Kyoya mockingly sneered as he pushed away the low table between them. This time the tray with the plate, kettle, and cups finally clattered, and fell on the mat that neither of them paid attention to._ _

__Especially when Kyoya has his hands all over Tsuna's shoulders, roaming around as if it's warming Tsuna up. His long, slender fingers kept teasing through the open holes of Tsuna's shirt, pinching, and digging his nails on the soft skin. It made Tsuna shudder in pleasure. His heart beat so fast that he wondered if Kyoya could hear it due to the small distance of their bodies, and especially faces._ _

__Kyoya pressed a kiss underneath Tsuna's ear then trails pecks on the line of his jaw, he hummed in satisfaction when Tsuna stuttered out a gasp as Kyoya bites the skin on his neck, deep enough to hurt but not draw blood. He continues to kiss, and bites all over his neck, and jaw, but never going lower._ _

__Which is starting to frustrate Tsuna because a.) his neck is starting to get hurt from looking up, b.) he is undeniably hard already, and that too also hurts, and finally, c.) he only now discovered that he likes being bitten. Which is giving Kyoya's infamous line, "I'll bite you to death," a whole lot of a new meaning for Tsuna._ _

__He tries to stifle his moans, only letting out soft gaps, and groans once in a while. His hands now all cling to Kyoya's black hair, tugging sometimes, and scratching. Kyoya was leaning heavily over Tsuna's body, and this time, Tsuna could totally feel the hard muscles underneath the yukata. He wondered if he could touch the skin underneath all those robes too…_ _

__" _Ah!_ " Tsuna moaned when Kyoya had his canines dig into the skin between the junction of his neck, and shoulder. It was out of nowhere, and _painful_ yet that pain went straight to his hardening member, making Tsuna wonder if he has a masochistic streak now too?_ _

__Kyoya licked the blood away from the mark, gazing upon it momentarily before pulling away slightly to see Tsuna's dazed look. The younger has this permanent red blush across his cheeks. His big brown eyes were all shiny, and tearful that made Kyoya wonder if Tsuna would cry for him later. He looked ethereal underneath the illusory moon-like shine, it made Tsuna's skin paler, and softer, Kyoya wanted to bite some more but controlled himself. He doesn't want to scare the younger when it's so obvious that this will be his first time._ _

__There's something satisfying knowing that this Tsuna is so willingly ready to give him everything that Kyoya wants to tease him a bit more._ _

__"You're doing okay?" Kyoya asked, tucking a few strands of hair away from Tsuna's flustered face._ _

__Tsuna blinked a few times before nodding. His lips all pink, and bitten when Kyoya didn't even have the privilege yet to kiss those plump lips. Clenching his jaw, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Tsuna's jaw, licking a strip of skin making the younger let out a wanton moan._ _

__Then Kyoya noticed the hesitant hands hovering over his body. "Tsunayoshi can touch me." He whispered in a low voice near Tsuna's ear. He smirked at the shiver that wrecked over the latter's body._ _

__"A-Are you sure? I-I mean, Hi-Hibari-san—"_ _

__Knowing that the brunet will rant, Kyoya pushed Tsuna down on the mat gently with his hand on Tsuna's chest. He watched in amusement as all words died out in Tsuna's throat, and gulped audibly. Kyoya could feel the fast beats of Tsuna's heart underneath his palm._ _

__Gently, Kyoya grabbed Tsuna's hand, placing that soft hand (no scars, no roughness, just pure innocence that should have always been) on his chest, knowing fully well that Tsuna has been staring at that particular area since earlier. And he was right when Tsuna gasped, and him biting his lower lip again._ _

__"You can touch, always, Tsunayoshi." He commented, and leaned down, pressing a kiss on the tip of Tsuna's nose. "This body is yours." He muttered between the hot air between them like it was some kind of secret._ _

__It literally took all the air from Tsuna's lungs. He fights the urge of grabbing Kyoya's robes, and pulling the older man down, so he could finally taste that irritating beautiful lips of his. Instead of doing that, he averted his eyes in embarrassment._ _

__"Hi-Hibari-san is not mine…" Tsuna said._ _

__"Not yet." Kyoya added with a smile that is so cunning, that it's beautiful. "But I've always been yours, from the past, until now, and in the near future." He vowed like it was meant to be. Like this gorgeous man on top of Tsuna was meant to be his._ _

__Tsuna could only dream._ _

__"Hibari-san, will you please kiss me?" Tsuna asked, and he almost jumped in victory when he managed not to stutter at all. However, his face only got hotter, and his stomach twisted when Kyoya's face hovered above his._ _

__"How could I not? When you asked so cutely." Kyoya said in his low, sultry voice that Tsuna was sure his ears must have melted already._ _

__Their faces were mere inches apart and if Tsuna tipped his head forward slightly, they would end up kissing. And heavens, and hell knows how much he wanted to kiss this man._ _

__Kyoya pressed another kiss on the corner of Tsuna's lips before he finally shortened the distance between them, and slowly brushed his lips against Tsuna’s own._ _

__That little bit of exchange was enough to send Tsuna into a dizzy fit, and before he knew it, he was hungrily, and clumsily kissing Kyoya, insistent, and needy. Kyoya doesn't seem to mind the teeth between their kisses, and responded in kind, and took control of the kiss. Tsuna did not mind, and welcomed the moist tongue into his mouth._ _

__Tsuna has his hand pulling down the robes that hide the skin that he wants to touch so much, and feel. While the other has his fingers tangled between the long strands of black hair, pulling him closer when it was impossible already. The hand on Kyoya's chest moved, albeit hesitantly, over his biceps, squeezing, and felt the muscle tensed underneath his palm._ _

___So good,_ Tsuna thought, and hoped that it felt good too to Kyoya, as well._ _

__Their tongues danced together, wet, and messy but both did not pay any mind to it. Tsuna lets out small gasps, and sounds whenever Kyoya pulls away to let the younger breath for a second before diving in again._ _

__The kiss was mind numbing, and made Tsuna's scalp tingle. He was left panting after they had separated. That had been his first kiss; well, first _proper, and consensual_ kiss._ _

__"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya harsh breaths fanned over Tsuna's open mouth. He bites Tsuna's lower lip hard so that it draws blood making Tsuna gasped, his body flinching from the pain but letting out a high-pitched moan from the bite._ _

__Tsuna heard Kyoya chuckled darkly before sucking that wounded lip, drinking the blood that goes out, and Tsuna wondered if those stupid rumors that Kyoya is a vampire were true._ _

__"H-Hibari-san…" He whined when Kyoya finally let his lower lip go, and kissed him fully one last time before attacking his neck again._ _

__Kyoya's hands were now on his shoulders, removing the night shirt away from Tsuna's thin body, and making way to better be able to kiss his neck and shoulders. Tsuna could feel the predator-like gaze against his flushed skin. He shuddered into the cold air, and most because of Kyoya's gaze against him._ _

__Luckily, he didn't spend all night just staring down at Tsuna._ _

__Kyoya lowered his face, and began to kiss his collarbones, prepping feather-light kisses all over the heated skin, and travelling downwards. He leaves marks too but not bites, and Tsuna wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing._ _

__Tsuna has never been one for being selfish. Yet right now, he wants more. Fuck, he _needed_ more of what else Kyoya can give to him._ _

__Kyoya seemed aware of him craving for more, and pulled back after caressing the sensitive, flushed skin. There was that smug smirk on his face that Tsuna wants to hide from, and basked on._ _

__"Doing good?" Kyoya asked, his fingers leaving trails of fire as he moved them over Tsuna's chest._ _

___Why do you keep asking questions!?_ Tsuna cried internally. He forced himself to open his eyes, and drank the blushed look of Kyoya, his pupils wide, and dark, and his lips swollen from their kisses. Tsuna was slightly proud that he managed to do a number on Kyoya's body too with his fingers, all the pink scratches on the arms, shoulders, and chest._ _

__"Good." Tsuna said, his voice breathless, and small. Then gasped at the feeling of those big hands on his burning hot chest._ _

__Tsuna shivered, and let out a surprised whimper when those calloused fingers found their way to his nipples. Kyoya pinched both nipples with the pads of his fore fingers, and thumbs. A jolt of electricity shocked through his torso. That, embarrassingly, made Tsuna mewled at the action. His back curving up towards the fingers, and Tsuna resented himself for being so sensitive._ _

__The right bud was rolled between two fingers while the other was pinched, eliciting a lewd sound from Tsuna's lips. The sensation was both pleasure, and pain, and Tsuna was having a hard time catching his breath just from the touches._ _

__"You told me that you didn't care about your future self's plans or interests." Kyoya stated amidst Tsuna's gasps, and groans of pleasure. His dark blue eyes never leave Tsuna's face, always staring, always searching for something that Tsuna doesn't have. "You won't even care about who warms his bed whenever he's away? What about the person whom he loves? Do you not care about any of that?" He questioned._ _

__Tsuna won't lie. He did think about it, and he often wondered if Kyoko was the one who loved him in the end. However, he knows it's too good to be true, and it's definitely not possible for someone to stick through Tsuna, even if it's only for carnal pleasures. Tsuna doubts he's good in bed anyways. (Like he often doubts himself in everything.)_ _

__"I-I don't care—" Because he really doesn't. Not now anyways, not when Kyoya leaned down, and brought his mouth to cover the right nipple. Tsuna took a sharp intake of breath. His whole body shudders at the sensation, and it is terribly making him more dizzier by the minute._ _

__"But you should care." Kyoya whispered, now biting the bud gently, and tugging it between his teeth. Tsuna cried out, his hands automatically gripping on Kyoya's head, pushing, and pulling him down, or away._ _

__Tsuna couldn't answer anymore, not when that skillful tongue latched on his nipple, and nibbling it like candy. Knowing this, Kyoya sucked, licked, and bit while Tsuna gasped, moaned, and whined. His other nipple was still being played by those slender fingers, and suddenly, it was a bit too much._ _

__Tsuna now has his legs spread out with Kyoya in the middle, and Tsuna knows that Kyoya knows just how hard he is already. It was starting to get a little bit painful. With the strain of his sweatpants, and his underwear, it was too closed off, he needs—he needs _touch.__ _

__Throwing all of the caution into the wind, Tsuna grabbed Kyoya's head away from his chest to meet his eyes. "Hibari-san!" He whined, "n-no more teasing please…" He muttered in embarrassment. He couldn't believe how needy he is right now!_ _

__Kyoya smirked, and that really did something to his cock literally. "Was I teasing?" He asked._ _

__Tsuna noticed how those hands slowly made their way from his chest, and down to his stomach. He was nowhere built like Kyoya with his abs, and hard muscles in the right places. So when Kyoya pressed his fingers on the soft places around his stomach, Tsuna couldn't help but hide from shame._ _

__"Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya called out when Tsuna covered his face with his arms, completely hidden from the older. "What's wrong? Did I do something not good?"_ _

__Tsuna shook his head, and slowly but hesitant replied with a quiet voice, "I-I'm not that… good-looking like y-you, Hibari-san… So… I'm a bit… in-insecure about m-my body."_ _

__There was silence, and Tsuna almost panicked if he ruined the atmosphere like he always does when he overthinks. He was about to take it all back until his arms were being pulled away from his face, and now pinned on either side of his head. Tsuna was now looking up to Kyoya's irritated yet pained expression. His lips in a scowl that Tsuna felt like he just said something incredibly offensive._ _

__"I don't know who ever told you that you are not good-looking but if I do, they better be running for their lives now." Kyoya started making Tsuna blinked in surprise. "You are handsome, Tsunayoshi. You are charming in your own ways. Your body may be small right now but you will grow. You are so beautiful, my little animal. And it pains me that you do not think of yourself as much."_ _

__Kyoya chuckled softly at Tsuna's flustered gaze, and gently removed his hands from Tsuna's wrists, trusting the younger that he won't hide again. He sat up right now, he was staring hungrily at Tsuna's body. His fingers splayed around on his chest, and slowly went down to the edge of his pants._ _

__"Will you give me the honor of seeing all of you?"_ _

__His voice brought shivers down Tsuna's spine, and the younger hesitantly let his body relax for the man to touch, and nodded as permission to take off his pants._ _

__Slowly, and deliberately, Kyoya tugged the pants with Tsuna's underwear from his hips. Tsuna raised his lower body away from the floor so Kyoya could easily take it away from his heated skin. Tsuna didn't clam up, forcing his arms on the side, and his body to relax from the cold air, and Kyoya's intense gaze burning holes into his skin._ _

__Tsuna didn't look at Kyoya when the older whispered, "beautiful." While his fingers traced down the curve of his hard member._ _

__It felt good, so incredibly _brilliant_ that Tsuna couldn't help but let out a broken sob when Kyoya kept touching him with just the tips of his fingers. He watched the latter looking at him, and noticed that Kyoya's hard-on underneath his robes. He noticed the way the robes are starting to stick against Kyoya's skin because of the sweat, and Tsuna wondered if it was okay to lick the sweat off from his body._ _

__Of course, Tsuna's mind went on without him, and gently grabbed Kyoya's wrist, stopping the other from his touches. This surprised Kyoya, he looked up to Tsuna, who was slowly sitting upright._ _

__"What is it—" All words were gone when Tsuna kissed him, pressing his small body against that wide, hard body. He laid his hands on Kyoya's chest, fingers spread out as he breathed against Kyoya's wet lips._ _

__"I want to touch you. Will you let me?" Tsuna asked, looking up to Kyoya beneath his lashes, and knew he had won when the older had his eyes widen at the adorable action._ _

__Clenching his jaw, Kyoya nodded. He settled himself down on the mat as Tsuna has his legs on either side of Kyoya's thighs. Tsuna was straddling him, naked with his flushed skin, and teary brown eyes. Kyoya isn't really known for self-control but fuck, how he wants to ravish the brunet so badly._ _

__Once Tsuna is settled on Kyoya's lap, and screaming internally for not thinking of this through because Kyoya's cock was literally right under him, his fingers skirt along his chest, and up his neck until he’s cupping his jaw. He can feel the gentle rumbles of rolling groans, and gasps through Kyoya's throat, like purrs._ _

___He's like a cat,_ Tsuna amusingly thought, and easily placed open-mouthed kisses against Kyoya's neck. Hopefully, he could also leave marks just like how the older did for him._ _

__While doing so, Kyoya traced Tsuna's small back with his fingers, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake until Kyoya decided to cup Tsuna’s ass, earning himself a low moan against his ear, and grinding his clothed erection slowly on Tsuna's behind until he could feel Tsuna shuddering above him._ _

__The hands on his body were now forcing the robes off his shoulders, showing off the broad shoulders. Tsuna licked, kissed, and bite whenever he could. Whenever Kyoya wasn't being a tease with his clever fingers teasing through the curve of Tsuna's ass or pushing Tsuna's hips down so Kyoya could grind his cock on that soft ass._ _

__Tsuna clicked his tongue when Kyoya was getting cocky, literally, and figuratively. His hands left those shoulders that he admired from afar, and hurriedly went down to untie the obi. Once that was done, Tsuna pulled away the yukata from Kyoya's body, letting it pool around them._ _

__He could hear Kyoya chuckle in his ear, then biting his lobe making Tsuna shiver. "In such a hurry… You want this badly?" Kyoya asked._ _

__Tsuna pulled away, glaring to Kyoya's smug face, and said, "you have no fucking idea." Then he kissed Kyoya, pushing his tongue between those lips, and easily licking the older's tongue like how Kyoya did earlier. He relished the moan that escaped from Kyoya's mouth, and the eager hands that gripped on his ass. Tsuna loved the idea that even there too, there will be marks from Kyoya._ _

__While kissing, Tsuna looked down to finally see that hard member between them. And well, he almost choked himself with his own tongue at the sight._ _

__"Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya whispered, eyes dazed with his lips swollen from the kisses._ _

__"I-It's bi-big." Tsuna stammered._ _

__That snapped Kyoya out from his daze, and saw that his dick was out, and next to Tsuna's. Well, comparing, he is big, and he knew that all along but obviously, Tsuna doesn't since the latter was rendered speechless at the sight. Gently, he pushed Tsuna's head on his neck, running his fingers through the brown hair._ _

__"Just say stop, and we will." Kyoya said but deep down, he hoped Tsuna wouldn't because _goddamn—__ _

__"What! N-No!" Tsuna exclaimed, a new shade of blush overtaking his cheeks. He seems surprised too at his loud voice. But he didn't hide away, he stared upon Kyoya, almost glaring. "I-I want to. Besides! I'll f-feel bad if I just…" He trailed off._ _

__Kyoya won't hide the sigh of relief that left his lips. He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Tsuna's lips then peppered his face with all of it. "Alright. Still, just say no, and we don't have to do anything further. Touching is fine if that is what you want." He explained while gently prying one of Tsuna's hands off his body, and wrapping the same hand around Kyoya's member._ _

__The action made Tsuna hold his breath, and let out a full body shiver when he properly held it, exerting a gentle squeeze around it._ _

__Immediately, a low moan escaped Kyoya’s lips. It was as if Tsuna’s own erection throbbed where it was pressed against him. Tsuna won't lie when his dick throbbed at the sound._ _

__"G-Good?" Tsuna asked, nervousness leaking out of his voice._ _

__Kyoya nodded, leaning his forehead on the space between Tsuna's neck, and shoulder. He sucked the skin between, leaving marks again, and letting out small gasps, and groans whenever Tsuna moved his hand around his member. All those tiny sounds give Tsuna confidence that he needed, and those sounds too are making him dizzy from need. His cock too stood proudly between them._ _

__When Tsuna rubbed too roughly, Kyoya suddenly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in haste. The action took Tsuna by surprise, and he instantly panicked. _Oh no, did I do something wrong?_ He thought, and was about to apologize until Kyoya rummaged something from his clothes. _ _

__"Hibari-san?" Tsuna muttered, confused._ _

__Kyoya didn't answer, instead he pulled out a small bottle of oil from his robes, and popped the cap open. A little bit, he poured some on both of their erections, making Tsuna wince at the sudden cold liquid but quickly gasped out when Kyoya gently took hold of his member in his hand._ _

__"A-Ahn!" Tsuna moaned, his hips clumsily thrusting to that huge hand around him. He choked back a whine when Kyoya bites his earlobe, "move your hand, little animal. Don't make me repeat myself." He said with that husky, low tone that Tsuna couldn't help but obediently follow his order._ _

__This time when Tsuna's hand moved, it was a lot smoother. The texture of the oil felt nice, and Kyoya found himself trying to hold back from stopping this foreplay, and just eat the younger in front of him. Sighing out, Kyoya teasingly pressed the pad of his thumb on Tsuna's slit, eliciting a wrecked moan out from the brunet._ _

__Kyoya kept doing that, even as far teasing his nail on the sensitive head making Tsuna sob on his shoulder. His small hand still clumsily holds his hard member, rubbing, and heating it up. It was adorable how much Tsuna tries but still fails when he's being succumbed to his own pleasure._ _

__"H-How did y-you— _ohhh…_ " Tsuna mewled out, hiding his teary face in the crook of Kyoya's neck. _ _

__Kyoya chuckled. "You never wondered who was the person who warms your future self's bed whenever he's away." He stated. His hand slowly left Tsuna's ass, and trailed behind it, under the globe of fat, and inside his inner thigh, he teased his fingers around._ _

__"Wha… What?" Tsuna asked between laboured breaths. He felt an intense heat pooling in his groin, and did not know if he was going to burst at any moment. He noticed the fingers on his thighs, under his ass, and especially near to his hole behind._ _

__His hand isn't moving anymore but Kyoya doesn't mind it a bit. So he let himself cling to Kyoya, his arms around his neck, and shoulders, as Kyoya holds him gently, yet roughly at the same time too. It felt so good, just how Tsuna likes it, just how Tsuna usually does to himself. It was hard forming words, hard keeping his eyes open. Through the slit of them he watched Kyoya’s large hand teasing his cock, even going further as to caress his balls._ _

__"Touching you in all the right places…" Kyoya whispered in his ear, even if Tsuna couldn't see him, he could definitely hear the smirk on his words. "How I know you love it when there's something in here." He said, followed by a gentle press of a finger on Tsuna's hole._ _

__Tsuna flinched at the contact, weirded out but surprisingly, aroused enough to think that, yes, he definitely wants that finger inside him. And possibly more._ _

__"Hi-Hibari-san…"_ _

__"Good?" Kyoya asked, pulling Tsuna off from him for a moment to check up on the younger._ _

__Tsuna nodded, hating the distance between them, and quickly closed it off. He kissed Kyoya, kissed him like his life depended on it, and Kyoya opened his mouth, and let Tsuna take the lead in this messy dance between their tongues. While they made out, Kyoya took this time to put some oil between his fingers, and drizzled some on the crack between Tsuna's ass, making the brunet shiver, and pressing in closer to Kyoya's body._ _

__"Is this okay?" Kyoya asked, leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulder._ _

__"Y-Yes… Please, Hibari-san…"_ _

__Kyoya hummed as an answer then his forefinger circled the rim of his hole and probed in slowly. Tsuna's eyes widened at the feeling, and his leg jerked at the intrusion, tensing down on the finger, clamping down, and not letting go. Kyoya massaged the skin of his thigh to soothe Tsuna, telling him to calm down through his actions._ _

__The feeling was strange, and uncomfortable. Tsuna had to stay still before he did something wrong. He won't lie; he had watched porn relating to anal but never tried it himself. Too scared, perhaps? Maybe he just never thought he'll experience such a thing in his life. So it's quite laughable that he's doing this right now. Still, he calmed himself down, relaxing, so Kyoya could slip in easily, and bring no pain to Tsuna._ _

__Once Tsuna calmed down, Kyoya took this chance to press his finger inside. Slowly until his last knuckle, he moved the digit slowly, letting Tsuna get used to the strange feeling. When Tsuna loosened up a little, Kyoya added a second finger once there was enough space, the oil coating his finger making the intrusion easier._ _

__Those fingers moved slowly just like earlier, slow but in a way that Kyoya is making it known to Tsuna that he's _inside_ him, and honestly, the thought of it that something _bigger_ is coming later on is intoxicating for him. He already feels drunk, maybe even overwhelmed but he doesn't worry. He knows Kyoya won't do anything that he doesn't like. _ _

__Tsuna let out a shaky gasp when Kyoya spread those two fingers inside him, scissoring him, stretching him up for him. When Kyoya brushed on something inside Tsuna, the younger flinched, whining at the sudden poke of a finger in that area._ _

__Kyoya noticed, smirking to himself, and once again rubbed that bundle of nerves, setting Tsuna's body on fire._ _

__The bolts of pleasure travelling down Tsuna's spine felt amazing, making him writhe, and gasp so deliciously. It felt even better when Kyoya focused on that spot more but it was unbearable. Tsuna was literally clawing on Kyoya's shoulders now, legs shaking._ _

__Still the overwhelming pleasure, Tsuna does his best to follow those fingers when it pulls away. He rocks back, chasing his own pleasure, and he could almost hear Kyoya's taunting laugh behind his head._ _

__Finally, Kyoya managed to slip inside the third finger inside without Tsuna noticing despite the slightly tight hole he has. Still, Kyoya kissed Tsuna's neck, shushing the wrecked sobs coming out from Tsuna when Kyoya targeted his prostate once again. He brushed his thumb on the swollen rim of the hole as a comforting gesture._ _

__Soon enough, the stimulation of the fingers wasn't enough anymore, Tsuna was aching for another sort of thing to fill him up (preferably Kyoya's dick but who knows). Tsuna pulled his face away from Kyoya's neck, meeting the blown pupils of those beautiful blueish eyes. He pressed his forehead against the other, working up the courage to ask Kyoya to get on with it._ _

__Kyoya seems to know but waits. He continues to lazily pump his fingers inside him, teasing as always. "What is it, Tsunayoshi?" He asked._ _

__Tsuna pouted, wiggling his hips on the fingers. "Please?"_ _

__"Hm? Please what?"_ _

___This jerk!_ Tsuna blushed all over his chest but didn't back down from Kyoya's teasing glare. Being a jerk (he isn't) that he is, he confidently took hold of Kyoya's neglected cock between them, making the older shudder, and hissed at the touch._ _

__He leaned close to Kyoya's ear, "I want Hibari-san to fuck me with his cock until I couldn't walk for days," he paused, appreciating the flare of red on Kyoya's ear, "that is, if you want to, of course." He whispered, taking the earlobe between his teeth._ _

__There was a growl, and before Tsuna even noticed it, he was on his back. His legs forced open by strong hands holding them apart on his thighs, showing Kyoya everything, Tsuna's surprised but pleased expression, his aching cock, and his slicked hole just begging to be filled._ _

__" _Ah—_ " Tsuna moaned when Kyoya bit his thigh, digging his teeth into the flesh, and it felt _amazing.__ _

__Against his skin, Kyoya let out a sly smirk, obviously promising a lot of great things for Tsuna._ _

__"You better know what you're getting into, little animal."_ _

__Oh, that's what Tsuna feels right now, nothing but a small animal going to be eaten alive by a predator. That was such a power trip that Tsuna whined at the words, making his cock throb. For sure Kyoya noticed that, and didn't waste time anymore._ _

__Kyoya hovered over Tsuna, their eyes never leaving each other as the older slicked his cock with his own pre-cum, and the oil from earlier._ _

__Tsuna licked his lips subconsciously, and it made Kyoya want to seriously bite that teasing tongue._ _

__After a few strokes, Kyoya lined his head against Tsuna's hole, however he didn't push in yet. Seeing that Tsuna was slightly tensed on the floor with his hands all clenched up on his chest. He cupped Tsuna's cheek, "relax for me?" He asked._ _

__Breathing heavily, Tsuna nodded, calming himself before spreading his legs wider to occupy Kyoya better._ _

__Kyoya smiled, kissing the brunet's forehead before finally, _finally.__ _

__The stretch burned when Kyoya pushed in but he was careful to do it slowly and gently, even though his words earlier are the complete opposite. He carefully watched Tsuna's expression, seeing his discomfort first, followed by pain, and he stopped half way. It took a lot of control to stop himself from just taking Tsuna all over again._ _

__Kyoya huffed out a quiet laugh when Tsuna's hands clinged on his biceps, pulling him closer to the brunet which he let himself, kissing Tsuna's tears away while whispering praises, and comfort to him._ _

__"Tell me when to move, okay? You're so good. You're doing great for me, Tsunayoshi. Relax for me, okay? So good, so, so _good_ for me." And words that shouldn't be said now._ _

__Tsuna shuddered from the praises, feeling the warmth from those words, and couldn't help but cry a little bit from those words._ _

__Once Tsuna finally calmed down, and had gotten used to Kyoya's length inside him, he nodded to the other to push the half inside him. Kyoya gladly took the offer, and sheathed himself inside Tsuna in one move._ _

__"Fuck." Kyoya cursed, leaning down to Tsuna, kissing away the tears that fell from those pretty brown eyes. He brushed his thumbs against the heated skin on Tsuna's body, soothing the writhing body underneath him._ _

__Tsuna felt incredibly tight, just like how Kyoya remembered, and he felt something warm yet painful form in his chest. He held it inside him. He doesn't need this Tsuna to see such a miserable face on him, not when the man in his arms right now looks so beautiful._ _

__"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna gasped with those swollen lips, and a tear streaked face._ _

__Placing one last kiss (for now) on Tsuna's lips, Kyoya pulled away, slowly grinding his hips against the other, letting Tsuna get used to him inside. He easily found the set of nerves that seemed to set Tsuna's blood on fire. Tsuna couldn’t help the startled moan that tore out of his throat._ _

__Taking that as encouragement, Kyoya continued to precisely aim at that spot, and each slow thrust forced a gasp out of Tsuna. Soon, Kyoya quickened his pace, and it was both heaven, and hell for Tsuna._ _

__Tsuna was beyond embarrassed but turned on from the slapping sounds of their skins meeting. The way these loud moans, and whines that kept escaping Tsuna's lips are enough for Tsuna to hide his face away from Kyoya's intense gaze on him._ _

__However, Kyoya doesn't like that at all. He pulled Tsuna's hands away from the brunet's face. "Don't hide from me, Tsunayoshi." He whispered with such softness that Tsuna swallowed, nodding to his request, and let his hands stay on Kyoya's neck, feeling his pulse against his thumbs._ _

__The prodding to Tsuna's sweet spot made him see stars and he trashed under Kyoya, desperately scrambling to find something for purchase, anything to help ground him from this sinful pleasure. In his haze, Tsuna scratched Kyoya’s shoulders, and back, his nails tearing on his skin but the latter doesn't mind rather he looks elated._ _

__Once in a while, Kyoya will brush his fingers against Tsuna's chest, pinching, and nipping at the sweet little nubs he has. It has Tsuna writhing underneath him always._ _

__Tsuna wondered how was he ever going to face 16-year old Kyoya when he had sex with his older self. He hoped that Kyoya's younger self would never know about this occurrence._ _

__(Hah.)_ _

__He didn’t have time to think of much else before Kyoya leaned down to kiss his flushed collarbone, and neck while he held onto Tsuna's thigh, and thrusted harder. It made Tsuna cry out at the deeper press of the cock inside of him, still he opens up, he wants to feel it all._ _

__Soon enough, their grunts and pants were filling the open area around them. Their laboured breathing seemed to stutter with the harsh thrusts that Kyoya gives, and it felt difficult to catch both of their breaths with this close distance between them._ _

__None of them pulled away though._ _

__Tsuna had wrapped his trembling legs around Kyoya's waist, and Tsuna's hands settled on his shoulders to steady himself. He tries to grind himself onto Kyoya but the latter doesn't let him. There was hands pinning his hips on the floor as Kyoya reverently pushed himself inside, and out._ _

__Beads of sweat were sliding down Tsuna's forehead, neck, and back. The sensation is too overwhelming, and almost bordering on painful yet never crossing the line._ _

__" _Hah._ You're squeezing around me so good, little animal." Kyoya purred against Tsuna's ear, earning himself a mewl from the other. _ _

__"Don't stop! P-Please!" Tsuna could hear the desperation in his own voice but he did not care. What he did care about was the hard length invading his sensitive hole, and wrecking him from the inside._ _

__All of a sudden, there was a hand around Tsuna, stroking him harshly, and on time with Kyoya's thrusts. It felt so amazing that Tsuna blanked out, and spilled all over his stomach. It was an exhilarating feeling that left his whole body shaking with aftershocks._ _

__He clings tightly on Kyoya when the older man keeps thrusting inside him, his breaths harsh against Tsuna's ears, and neck._ _

__It felt good, so amazing, and so overwhelming that Tsuna just clenched around the member inside him tightly. That was when Kyoya groaned, so low, and velvety then there was sticky heat inside Tsuna that he belatedly realized that Kyoya came inside him._ _

__Just the thought of it was enough for Tsuna to be dizzy from exhaustion, and from the euphoria._ _

__Both didn't say anything, letting this sweet, and quiet moment settle down their nerves. Just them inside this tiny bubble that they created for the both of them. Just Kyoya pressing kisses on Tsuna's chest, and neck, whispering vague words against his skin, too quiet for Tsuna's muddled mind to think of. Tsuna laid there, his arms around Kyoya's shoulders, feeling a bit sorry that he left scratches on Kyoya's back._ _

__After a while, Kyoya pulled slightly away to meet Tsuna's sleepy ones. It was enough to make Kyoya huff in amusement but he brushed the brown hair away from his eyes. "Sleepy?" He asked with an equally quiet voice._ _

__Tsuna leaned against that hand, nodding. He felt like floating in cloud nine. He never felt like this before. He clings tighter to Kyoya._ _

__Sensing that the latter will not pull away at all, Kyoya sighed. "We need to clean you up, Tsunayoshi. Let me go." He said but didn't make a move to pull away._ _

__Tsuna doesn't want to but he does feel sticky from the cum inside of him, and his release on his stomach. So he relented with a tired pout._ _

__Kyoya gave him a kiss on the forehead for that, and easily cleaned them out with an innocent-looking cloth by the side. He breached the loose rim of Tsuna's hole, and moved against Tsuna’s swollen inner walls which were coated with Kyoya’s ejaculation._ _

__Kyoya gathered the dribbling come out from Tsuna while the other just whimpered from the overstimulation, shivering once in a while._ _

__As soon that was done, Kyoya wore his outer robe easily, while placing his inner robe over Tsuna's flushed skin. Then he picked the brunet up in his arms, carrying him to a new room, which must be Kyoya's room. Tsuna didn't complain about the carry but he did hissed in pain about the pain on his hips._ _

__Kyoya kissed his head though, apologizing, and promising Tsuna a nice bed._ _

__Which Kyoya delivered, and tucked Tsuna inside, followed by him. They laid on the soft mattress together, facing each other, and Tsuna felt this was nothing but a good dream._ _

__Tsuna holds Kyoya's hand, smiling, "thank you." He said._ _

__"What for?"_ _

__"I don't know."_ _

__Kyoya, who looks used to Tsuna's nonsense, shook his head. His lips in a straight line but his eyes are filled with warmth, and light. He brushed back Tsuna’s tangled hair back from his forehead, and placed a kiss on his temple._ _

__Tsuna was stunned by the intimacy of the act but couldn’t bring himself to mind. He won't think that those actions, and gaze are for him, not when Kyoya holds him so tightly like he's a lover. He couldn't even believe it._ _

__But maybe once, he'll be selfish, and let himself have this moment._ _

__Kyoya ran a soothing hand down gradually going back to normal temperature back. Tsuna felt his lips brush the crown of his head, and he sighed, feeling happy._ _

__Kyoya whispered something on Tsuna's hair but the brunet was in deep sleep already._ _

___Well, not that I mind, it's better if he finds out by himself,_ the older thought, and smirks at the chaos that is to come._ _

__He only wished that this Tsuna would be a victor in the end. (So his Tsuna can come home, and stay in his arms, as it should be.)_ _

__"Sleep tight, my little animal." Kyoya whispered into the night, and followed Tsuna into their tiny dream world._ _

**Author's Note:**

> consider following me [ on twitter <3](https://twitter.com/smnth_hq)


End file.
